


The Princess and The Seamstress

by Daovihi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Ball, DQXI Rarepair Jam, F/F, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship, early act 3 spoilers, healing via the power of friendship, post-sphere act 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Gemma was willing to wait until the end of time for Eleven to come home. But when his friends came back without him, Gemma has to learn to let another into her heart.
Relationships: Emma | Gemma/Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Princess and The Seamstress

Gemma thought she would spend the rest of her life with Eleven. She really did. Whether it's through marriage or friendship, she thought Eleven would stay with her forever.

As the people of the Last Bastion finish setting up Eleven's gravestone, it sinks in that Eleven's never coming back. Never having a life with Gemma. Never going to smile or fight or retrieve Gemma's headscarf ever again.

Grandad wraps his hand around Gemma's and squeezes tight. All is silent as Cobblestone's priest begins performing blessings on the grave. The bodiless grave. In that moment, Gemma wonders why. Why did Eleven have to be a hero? Why, after already saving the world? Why didn't Gemma give him a proper goodbye? Why isn't there a body to lay to rest?

Tears prick at Gemma's eyes as the priest goes through the motions. Amber openly sobs, and her friends go to comfort her. Gemma stares at the grave as the priest finishes his blessings. Then, everyone places flowers on Eleven's grave, with Amber going first. When it's Gemma's turn, she breaks down.

"Eleven… I'm so sorry!" Gemma frantically rubs at her eyes. "I should have been there… I should never have let you leave!"

Grandad hugs Gemma. "Shhh, there there. You couldn't have known what would happen."

"But-"

"Don't blame yourself for this." Grandad continues. "It's no one's fault."

Gemma breaks away and kisses the top of Eleven's grave. "Goodbye… I'll always remember you." She wipes at her runny nose and steps back to allow others the chance to mourn.

Eleven's friends, the ones he travelled with, step forward with their own flowers. They all express sorrow, whether its through their words or their sobs. All except one. The woman with long dark hair and green clothes remains stony-faced as she looks down on Eleven's grave. She doesn't cry, doesn't kneel, doesn't even offer a few words. In that moment, Gemma decides she hates this woman.

\-----

King Carnelian introduces the woman as none other than his long-lost daughter, Princess Jade. While the people of the Last Bastion cheer for her, Gemma can only feel resentment at this cold woman. How could she not mourn? She was Eleven's friend! The least she could do is be a little sad over his death.

Gemma scowls and leaves the plaza early. Let the others celebrate this monster. Gemma won't stick around for it. Not when there's work to be done. She stomps into the tent she shares with three others, pulls her project out from under the bed, takes it to the table, and continues her work.

Hours pass in the blink of an eye. The air is cold and dark as Gemma inspects her handiwork. It's a warm quilt, with all of Eleven's favorite patterns and colors in it. It's perfect. Eleven would have loved it. Gemma dries her tears before carefully folding the quilt up and leaving the tent. She passes grandad on the way to Eleven's grave, who gives her an understanding look.

As she approaches Eleven's grave, well-lit by candles of varying sizes, she easily spies a silhouette already sitting by Eleven's grave. As she gets closer, she recognizes that high ponytail as belonging to Jade. As she arrives at the grave, she picks up on quiet sobs.

"I wish I could have gone with you…" Jade whispers. "Protected you…"

Gemma steps on a branch, making Jade whip around. As soon as she sees Gemma, she turns back to Eleven's grave and frantically wipes at her tear-stained face before turning back to Gemma.

"Hello." Jade's voice is weak from crying. "Are you here to pay your respects as well?"

Gemma nods as she sits next to Jade. "…I made him a quilt." She places the quilt on the ground next to the grave, away from the candles. "He'll be nice and warm now."

Jade's throat bobs. "Your name is Gemma, correct?"

"How did you know?" Gemma turns to Jade.

"Eleven spoke of you often." Jade explains, not taking her eyes off of Eleven's grave for a second. "You were important to him."

"Oh…" Gemma rapidly blinks away tears. 

"Before he…" Jade clears her throat. "Eleven asked us to tell you that he will always care about you."

"He knew he was going to…?"

Jade nods. "He knew there was no going back. Granted, he only found out that day, but…" She blinks a few times. "Can, can I have some more time alone? I don't like… crying… in front of others."

Gemma nods and gets up. As she walks away, she contemplates this experience. In her grief, she passed judgement on someone far too soon. And she feels awful for it.

\-----

Gemma slightly bows at the waist and holds the parcel out. "This is for you."

"What is this?" Jade tilts her head as she looks at the light package.

"I made a dress for you." Gemma keeps her gaze away from Jade. "I overheard you talking to your grandad about not having any pretty dresses, so I… wanted to give you one."

Jade takes the parcel from Gemma's arms. "I'm grateful for this, but why did you want to give me a gift in the first place?"

"…Just try it on. See if it fits."

Jade takes the parcel into her tent. Gemma takes a seat outside her tent, on the ground. After several seconds, Jade reemerges in Gemma's lovingly-stitched dark gray dress. The skirt flows as she walks, emphasizing the end, which is decorated with white ribbons and reaches down to touch her boots. Her short sleeves leave her large muscles exposed for the world to see. Finally, the top of her dress is colored black, reaching from her collarbone to just below her bust.

"Does it fit?" Gemma asks.

"Yes." Jade gives a slow, experimental kick, then a fast one. "It will be hard to fight in this, though…"

"It's… not designed for that." Gemma digs at the dirt with her toes as she holds her hands behind her back. "It's meant to be worn on a regular basis. So that you can feel pretty."

"Well, I WAS looking for a more conservative outfit. Thank you." Jade doesn't smile. Does she not like the dress?

"…I'll get going now." Gemma holds her hand up in a brief wave.

"Wait." Jade stops Gemma right as she starts pivoting on her foot. "Why don't you come into my tent? I was just about to heat up some tea."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on you. I'm sure you're a busy-"

"You're not imposing, trust me." Jade reassures Gemma. "I was hoping to talk to you, anyway. Maybe… you could tell me what Eleven was like as a child."

Gemma smiles sadly. "Of course. I've… I've got lots of stories."

\-----

As time goes on, Gemma learns that Jade is not an expressive person to begin with, and that she frequently bakes far too many sweets to eat by herself. Gemma frequently exchanges clothing with Jade in exchange for said sweets, which leads to them talking. That, in turn, leads them to developing a budding friendship.

"I always thought I wanted to keep travelling after I brought peace to the world, but…" Jade examines herself in the mirror. "I like it here. Whenever I'm in a new city, I'm just another face in the crowd. But here, people know my name."

"I'm glad you like it here." Gemma starts to organize her sewing supplies. "I'd be awfully sad if you left."

Jade turns to Gemma. "You're welcome to travel with me, in case I ever leave."

Gemma frowns and shakes her head. "I can't. I'm far too frail."

"I will protect you."

"No, I mean I can't travel. If I exert myself too much, I could die."

"Oh…" Jade's tone holds a hint of disappointment. "That's a shame." Jade clears her throat.

Gemma shrugs. "I've lived with it my whole entire life. I've accepted this."

Jade turns back to the mirror and fiddles with her hairpins. "…Can you use chimaera wings?"

"A little." Gemma says. "It's scary enough to be threatening, though."

Jade chews her lip. "I have a few chimaera wings somewhere. We could use one to go visit another city. Only if you could handle it, of course."

"You'd really take me?" Gemma's hands stop in the middle of their task.

"Of course. You're my friend. I'd be happy to take you." Jade approaches Gemma's table. "In fact, we can go right now."

Gemma's eyes widen. "As in, right now?"

"Yes."

"But I don't know the first thing about travel!"

"That's alright. I'll teach you everything you need to know. We'll only spend a night outside the Bastion."

Gemma weighs her options. She's inbetween commissions at the moment, and she doesn't see any obligations coming up in the immediate future. "Okay. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

They spend some time discussing their options and what would be best for Gemma. When they reach their decision, Gemma gathers supplies as Jade instructs her. When they're ready, they meet up with their respective supplies. Jade has a spear strapped to her back and a chimaera wing in her hand.

Gemma gulps. "Uh… I guess we're going now."

"We are." Jade nods. "Are you ready?"

Gemma is silent for several moments. "…I'm scared."

Jade sighs. "So am I. I've never liked heights." She glances away from Gemma for a moment. "…Rab would have me hug him tight and close my eyes whenever we used a chimaera wing. We could try it together."

Hugging… Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Gemma walks up and wraps her arms around Jade as tight as she can, wrenching her eyes shut. Jade holds her in a firm one-armed grip. In moments, the wind rapidly rushes around them before slowing to a stop. Gemma doesn't stop holding Jade for one second.

"How do you feel?" Jade asks as she brings her other arm around Gemma.

"A little better." Gemma's voice comes out muffled due to her face being tucked into Jade's shoulder. "You can throw it, now."

"Gemma. Look."

Gemma opens her eyes and lets out a soft gasp. "Are we…?"

"Yes." Jade loosens her grip on Gemma. "We're here."

\-----

Before they know it, Jade's birthday is here. The king is hosting a mini-ball for her outside the Bastion, complete with a feast and music, courtesy of Jade's friend, Stevando. Gemma is working her fingers to the bone trying to get the last of these fancy clothes ready in time for the ball.

At least grandad and Jade are helping out. Grandad is helping cut fabric for sewing, while Jade makes supply runs. Speaking of which, Jade walks through the curtains serving as a door for the yet-unfinished house, armed with a sack of gold.

"Here." Jade puts the gold on the table. "It has everything. I counted."

Gemma smiles and puts the gold in the drawer. "Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!" She immediately goes back to sewing.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" Grandad jokes as he points his scissors at Gemma.

"I'm grateful for you too." Gemma rolls her eyes.

"So, do you need any more deliveries made, or can I take a break from being an errand girl?" Jade jokes in her own way.

"Nope! You can rest your feet for a while." Gemma cuts some thread and ties it off.

Jade pulls up a chair and sits at Gemma's table. "So, have you finished my dress yet?"

Part of Gemma jumps at the chance to show Jade the dress, but Gemma holds herself back. "Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Jaaaade, you know I can't show you now." Gemma groans.

Jade dramatically sighs. "I am hurt. I fear I shall never recover."

"If it's any consolation, yours is the prettiest one by far." Grandad tells Jade. "I can't begin to tell you how long Gemma spent fussing over your dress."

Jade turns to Gemma. "Is this true?"

Gemma feels her face heat up. "Yes, it's true. I stayed up all night procrastinating the other commissions to make yours."

"Really?" Jade's brows rise. "In that case, I'll make sure to appreciate it."

"I sure hope you like it. If you don't, I'm going to be very cross!" Gemma threateningly brandishes a sewing needle at Jade.

They all have a light laugh and continue their tasks. In the blink of an eye, all the commissions are done, and it's almost time for the ball. Gemma runs around the house, practically turning it upside-down.

"Where's my makeup?!" Gemma shouts before experiencing a dizzy spell. She winces and carefully sits on the bed so as to not wrinkle her suit.

"I don't know!" Grandad shouts back. "Wait, nevermind! I found it!" He runs over and gives Gemma her makeup case.

"Thank you." Gemma opens her makeup case, grabs the hand mirror, and starts putting on her makeup as she waits for her heartbeat to slow down. "Do you think any boys will take a liking to me?"

"They had better not, or they'll get this." Grandad jokingly holds up his fist.

"Oh, grandad…" Gemma sighs and rolls her eyes.

Grandad walks over and fixes a stray tuft of hair for Gemma. "Remember not to get too caught up in the excitement. You don't want to spend the night in the infirmary."

"I'll be fine. I know my limits." Gemma shuts an eye to put eye makeup on.

"Still, you know I worry about you. You're my only grandchild, after all."

"I know." Gemma puts her makeup away and carefully hugs grandad. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grandad kisses Gemma's cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" Gemma lets go and stands up. "I hope Jade likes her dress. Did she pick it up?"

"Yes. She got it while you were taking a bathroom break."

"Awww, I wanted to see her reaction…" Gemma frowns.

"Don't you worry." Grandad says as he holds the door open for Gemma. "I'm sure she's going to love it."

"I hope so…" Gemma steps out in her form-fitting purple three-piece suit and shiny new shoes. The wind gently tosses her hair, unrestricted by a headscarf. "I wanted her to be the prettiest lady at the ball. It's only fitting for the birthday girl, after all."

"And she will be. I'm sure of it." Grandad leads Gemma out the Bastion, past the wooden barricades that serve more for decoration than defense at this point.

Grandad tells Gemma to stay safe before they split up. Gemma makes a beeline for the center of the party in the hopes that she will find Jade. She stands on her toes as she scans those around her for long dark hair, or that glittering, distinctive dress.

A horn sounds, drawing the whole party's attention to a woman with a trumpet and a lone guard. Soon after, Jade appears, walking between them to approach the party.

Jade is more beautiful than Gemma could have ever imagined. With the sun shining off silver flecks on the purple gown, coalescing around her hips, Jade is the night sky incarnate. She even has her own little moon in the form of a white cloth rose sewed at the bottom of her neckline. And as if that wasn't enough, she also discarded her usual ponytail in favor of letting her long locks flow free around her body.

Gemma grows so weak that she's forced to lean on the closest person for support. Luckily, they are a Cobblestonian, so they allow Gemma to take as long as she needs. Jade spreads her arms and speaks to the partygoers, but the words do not compute in Gemma's brain. She wanted Jade to be pretty, but not so pretty that she literally and metaphorically takes Gemma's breath away. Gemma opened a pandora's box, she's sure of it.

In what feels like mere moments, everyone cheers and claps. Gemma stands up straight and claps despite the vertigo that comes with it. Soon, everyone goes back to partying, and Gemma stumbles to the nearest chair and falls onto it in a flop, panting hard. What happened just now? How did Jade have that much of an effect on Gemma? Did Gemma remember her medicated tea this morning?

Gemma turns and sees Jade within the party. They make eye contact, and Jade is running over in an instant. Gemma remembers to sit up straight before smiling at Jade. "Jade! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Jade smiles back and pulls up a chair. "Are you feeling alright?"

Gemma nods. "I think I cheered you on a little too hard…"

"Don't hurt yourself for my sake." Jade takes Gemma's hand and squeezes it. "I truly care about you."

Jade's hand is warm, and rough and callused and scarred, but most importantly, it is strong, and her grip firm. It both grounds Gemma and leaves her feeling faint.

"Th-thank you…" Gemma finally says after a long pause. "You look… I mean, uh…" Gemma clears her throat. "Nevermind… I-I can't think straight right now. Can you please get me some water?"

Jade looks over at the refreshment table. "There's punch. Will that do?"

"As long as its cool."

Jade gets up and brings Gemma the punch far more quickly than Gemma planned. "Here."

Gemma grabs the cup and starts drinking.

"You know…" Jade sits back down far too close to Gemma. "You look very… pretty." Jade coughs into her fist, cheeks reddening.

Gemma nearly chokes on her drink. In order to compensate, she practically has to inhale what's left. When she's done, she sets the cup on her leg. "Thank you. You…" Gemma examines Jade's heavenly form. "Look wonderful."

Jade smiles. "Well, that is to be expected, considering who made my dress."

"It wouldn't look half as good on anyone else." Gemma's mouth says before her brain can catch up.

Jade giggles. "That was smooth."

Smooth. Like flirting. Is Gemma flirting? …No, that can't be. Just because Jade is beautiful enough to put the cosmos to shame doesn't mean Gemma is flirting with her. Right?

Apparently, Gemma took too long overthinking, because Jade turns her gaze to the Last Bastion. "I wish Eleven were here…"

"Me too…" Gemma grows sad at the mention of Eleven. "I hope he's here in spirit, at least."

"I think he would have liked going to a ball, at least once…"

Gemma puts her cup on the ground. "He did like dancing at festivals…"

Jade stares at the dancing partygoers, then stands up and turns her body to Gemma. "Maybe… we could dance for him. It won't be the same, but…"

"But I'll only slow you down."

"I don't have any issue with that." Jade extends her hand Gemma. "We could slow dance. Together."

Gemma gasps. "Together?"

"If you are alright with that." Jade keeps her hand extended.

Gemma takes Jade's hand in disbelief. Jade smiles and leads Gemma to the fray. In that moment, Gemma realizes how nice it is to hold Jade's hand. Gemma certainly wouldn't mind pressing a kiss to those soft, plump lips of Jade's, either. Maybe… Gemma could even take Jade to the top of the Tor one day. Just the two of them with the stars as their backdrop…

Oh no.

Oh noooooo.

Gemma might be developing a crush on her princess.


End file.
